


restart

by songs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i cannot believe i wrote feucking fic for mystic freaking messenger, reset theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/songs
Summary: “I know I’m not real,” Seven tells you, over breakfast.





	

**I.**

_ GAME FIVE _

“I know I’m not real,” Seven tells you, over breakfast. Your plate clatters onto the table. Rice scatters across the placemat. “You don’t have to pretend so much, y’know.”

 

“What?” you ask, voice strained.

 

“You think an expert hacker,” he drawls, “wouldn’t notice a program that’s been implemented?”

 

“Seven,” you say, before shaking your head. “ _Saeyoung-ah_.”

 

“Princess,” he teases. “My love. My bizarre, moon-girl. Tell me one thing.”

 

“Anything,” you promise. “Anything in the world.”

 

“When,” he begins, “are you going to start again?”

 

**II.**

_ GAME THIRTEEN _

_CHAT: LATE NIGHT SENTIMENTALITY_

_00:43 AM_

You, 707

**707** : heya!

 

 _You_ : Hi, Seven. You’re still up?

 

 **707** : im always up lolol

 

 **707** : and u ask me that every time…

 

 _You_ : Huh?

 

 **707** : whenever we meet like this lol

 

 _You_ : Like this?

 

 **707** : …… omg don’t worry about it

 

 **707** : you ask too many questions. It can get you in trouble~!!!

 

 _You_ : God Seven, you seem to say that from experience ;;

 

 **707** : hehhehe…..maybe

 

 

 _You_ : Is there something you want to ask me~?

 

 **707: ** Hmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

 **707: ** Hmmmmmmmmmmmm…..

 

 **707: ** I’m just wondering

 

 **707: ** You remember **everything** , right?

 

 _You_ : …

 

 **707: ** the thing is

 

 **707: ** i’ve been wondering, lately. If you say what you want

 

 **707:** or only what you’re allowed?

 

 _You_ : Seven…? Are you okay?

 

 **707:** You ask me that a lot lolol

**707: ** just kidding hahahaha

****

**707** : don’t stay up too late. Weird things happen if you do.

  * _707 has left the chatroom –_



**III.**

_ GAME TWENTY _

__

_INCOMING CALL: 707_

“Oh,” he says, into the line. “You picked up.”

 

“You sound surprised,” you answer.

 

“I was thinking,” he starts, hesitant, “that it wasn’t my time, yet.”

 

“Time for what?”

 

“Haha, how did I know you’d ask that? How many times do I have to say it— you don’t have to pretend with me. I know you’re a smart girl. A very kind girl.”

 

“I’m not so great,” you reply.

 

“But you are,” he says, “because you’re able to love— unconditionally love— us. Even if we are unreal things.”

 

You remain silent.

 

“Ah,” he says, “I pushed my luck again, didn’t I?”

 

“Seven,” you say.

 

“Saeyoung,” he corrects. Then he hangs up.

 

**IV.**

_GAME TWENTY-EIGHT_

 

“I love you,” you say, into the speaker. “I really, really do.”

 

Silence.

 

“This isn’t from a script or a selection. This isn’t a joke or a ploy. I mean it, this is me. I love you. I’m so sorry. For everything. I wish I could be honest with you, always. Just like this.”

 

Silence.

 

“Can you hear me?”

 

Silence.

 

“I’m sorry,” you say. “It’s so unfair. And I’m so selfish. But— this. This is the only way—”

 

_For me to see you again._

 

**V.**

START OVER?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so basically if u want all the mymes endings i think you have to play 28 games? and like... according to the reset theory, 7 loves you in every route. and he Remembers. but ..... the MC can only be with him when u are physically playing..............
> 
> is there rly a happy MM ending at all~? ;;


End file.
